Bellos ojos verdes
by MisaBroflovskiKagamine
Summary: Lo que mas quiero en el mundo son esos bellos ojos verdes, y hare que nunca se llenen de lagrimas. K2 y STYLE


Sera el primer fic que hago de esta pareja o se si en el futuro hada mas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bellos ojos verdes<br>**

Todos los dias es la misma rutina, me levanto, escucho lo mismos pleitos en mi casa, el culon de Cartman empieza a joderme, lo maestros ni se digan, hasta pienso qe revivir no vale la pena en resumen mi vida es una mierda pura, busco alguna razon para seguir adelante y esa razon son aquellos bellos ojos verdes de el chico mas amable e inteligente de la escuala, Kyle Broflovski. Cada mañana espero con ancias la escuela solo para ver como me mira con ternura y me hace sentir que vivir para siempre no es tan malo.

* * *

><p>Cuando tenia 4 años, antes de saber que era inmortal, estaba totalmente solo, todos me evitaban por ser pobre. Yo no debi aber estado en el jardin de niños pero mis padres decidieron colarme a la clase para al menos poder mantenerlos cuando ellos esten viejos y decrepitos.<p>

Despues de haber sido insultado, golpeado, mojado de algo que parecia agua de piña, casi violado, tome unas tijeras y decidi acabar con esto (para tener solo cuatro años era demaciado drastico y morboso). Cerre la puerta del salon el el recreo para que nadie viera mi suicidio.

-Ya no puedo vivir en esta miseria - puse las tijeras en mi cuello listo para morir, pero no me percate de que todos los niños estuvieran fuera del salon y en efecto habia un niño en el.

-¿Que estas haciendo? - pregunto el niño, no quise mirarlo pero su voz era dulce y suave como la de una niña, inclusive pense que era una niña.

-Suicidarme ¿pues que mas? - le respondi aun sin mirarlo.

-¿Porque?

-Pues porque soy infeliz y quiero morir - le dijo con agresividad.

Cuando me dispuse a cortar mi cuello el niño me abrazo por la espalda, no tueve mas que verlo a la cara.

En ese momento fue cuadno los vi, unos bellos ojos color verde que me miraban con ternura e inocencia pareciera como que si al verlos naciera un sentimiento que nunca antes habia podido esperimentar, esos ojos perteneiasn a un niño pelijoro, ademas de mirar me sonrrio con mucha calidez.

-Sabes que la muerte no es buena - me dijo con su tierna voz.

-Pero estoy solo en el mundo - empeze a llorar - No se porque existo.

El lindo pelirrojo me abrazo mas fuerte-Me llamo Kyle ¿como te llamas? - pregunto.

-Kenny - respondi sollosando.

-Kenny, no llores - dejo de abrasrme y seco mis lagrimas - jamas estaras solo porque yo estare contigo siempre.

Me perdi en su mirada y por fin en toda mi vida pude sonreir-Gracias Kyle - dije.

Kyle tomo mi mano, su mano era tan pequeña y suave y no quise soltarla nunca.

En ese momento me prometi que yo haria que Kyle siempre sonriera para que su calida mirada nunca desapareciera. Si habria de morir seria por Kyle porque una vida sin el seria regresar a mi horrible soledad.

Esa mismo dia me invito a jugar con sus amigos Stan que segun el era su mejor amigo y tambien se hiso mi amigo mas tarde, y con el culon de Cartman que nos jodia mucho a Kyle por ser judio y a mi por ser pobre. Quise defenderlo de eso pero Stan siempre se me adelantaba, aparte de que Kyle tenia un caracter muy fuerte y no dejaba que Cartman lo hiciera sufrir.

Caminamos los cuatro rumbo a la cancha de balonsesto para jugar, como tenia lago de desconfianza Kyle tomaba mi mano y me asia sentir mas confiado. En lo que jugabamos me hizo ver que Kyle tenia una relacion de amistad muy extensa con Stan y de cierta forma me senti algo celosos.

Cuando regresamos, no nos dimos cuenta de que un conductor estaba ebrio y su camion perdio el control, casi se estrellaba en Kyle, pero no podia permitir que algo le pasara, si e de morir moriria por Kyle. Lo empeje antes de que el camion lo matara y me mato a mi.

-¡Oh dios mio mataron a Kenn! - grito Stan.

-¡Hijos de puta! - grito Kyle.

-Eso fue muy divertido - Cartman rio.

Valla trauma me lleve caundo desperte en la mañana intacto, pense que todo habia sido un sueño y que realmnte nunca habia conocido a Kyle, pero muchas otras cosas que me pasaron hicieron darme cuaenta de que las veces que moria no eran un sueño, si no hubiera visto aquellos ojos verdes ya hubiera enloquecido por nunca poder dejar de sufrir, pero para mi suerte todos los dias de ese entonces eh podido tolerar el morir y revivir porque podria ver la mirada tierna de mi Kyle.

* * *

><p>Apesar de aquello que habia pasado antes, tarde en descubrir mis sentimientos por Kyle; seguramente se dibia a mi gusto enorme por la pornografia y las tetas.<p>

Ocurrio cuando tenia 14 años. Mis calificaciones habian bajo mucho y lo mas importante tenian que subir para ingresar a la preparatoria, entonces Kyle se ofrecio a ser mi tutor pues el era el chico mas inteligente de la clase. Todos los dias saliendo de la escuela hibamos a la biblioteca a estudiar.

En una ocacion Kyle me estaba explicando alguna cosa que no entendia abosolutamente nada, en lo que el hablaba yo me perdi en su linda cara.

-¿Me estas poniendo atencion? - me dijo.

-Si te estoy poniendo mucha atencion - le respondi sin alejar la mirada de el.

-¿Que tanto me miras? - me ragaño.

Eso basto para sacarme del trance-No te estoy biendo a ti - dije con nervio.

Siempre habia amado la sonrisa su porque me hacia sentirme feliz pero ¿porque me estaba sintiendo de esta forma al ver a Kyle? En ese momento no lo entendi.

* * *

><p>Cada vez que estaba cerca de Kyle me traia un sentimeinto muy extraño, me hacia ruborisarme tanto y en ocaciones me quedaba pensando en cosas como "Kyle se va tan lindo" o "Quisiera abrazarte" y cada vez era mas comun.<p>

Un dia, cuando tenia 15 años, encontre a Kyle sentado en la entrada de su casa, estaba llorando, eso me hizo sentirme horrible porque esos mismos ojos que me miraron con ternura estaban llenos de lagrimas.

-¿Que te pasa Kyle? - le pregunte.

-Es Stan - dijo.

-¿Que pasa con Stan?

-Yo lo amo, Kenny - me dijo llorando mas fuerte aun.

Sus palabras penetraron mis oidos como una de mis repentinas muertes, la verdad ellos dos eran muy unidos y no extrañaria que Kyle se hubiera enamorado de Stan.

-Ya veo - dije.

-Pero esta con Wendy - continuo llorando - Y lo peor de todo es que ella no lo ama de la misma manera que yo lo amo.

Abraze a Kyle de la forma que el me abrazo a los cuatro años.

-Calmate Kyle, Stan es un idiota por no ver lo mucho que lo amas.

Apoyo su rostro en mi hombro, sentia como sus lagrimas tocaban mi piel y era lo que mas odiaba, verlo llorar. En verdad le tenia algo de envidia a Stan, por que un chico maravilloso estaba enamorado de el; y asi fue como me di cuenta de que en verdad yo amaba Kyle Broflovski.

* * *

><p>Siempre que Kyle lloraba por Stan estaba yo ahi para consolarlo y secar sus lagrimas para intentar volver a sacar su sonrrisa pero era inutil, no paraba de llorar. En esas veces quise decirle a Kyle que lo amaba pero pense que si se lo confesaba le trairian mas sufriemntos y detesto verlo sufrir y pero seria que yo le causara sufrimento.<p>

Una noche como de costumbre estaba consolando a Kyle, yo lo abrazaba fuertmente mientras el recargaba su cara en mi hombro (el era demasiado, apenas le llegaba al cuello a Stan y ami llegaba a los hombros), odiaba verlo llorar de ese modo pero tenerlo abrazado asi me daba ganas de querer acariziar su rostro y besar sus finos labios.

-No se que debo hacer Kenny - dijo llorando.

-Tranquilo Kyle.

-Stan jamas va abrazarme como abraza a ella - lloro.

-Aunque no tengas a Stan, yo siempre estare aqui para ti. - dije con voz suave - No importa lo que sea no dudes en decirmelo porque siempre te cuidare Kyle para que vivas con una sonrisa en tu rostro.

-Gracias Kenny, siempre me apoyas - dijo mas calmado - Quisiera hacer algo para poder expresarte mi gratitud.

-Ya has hecho demasiado.

-En verdad quiero agradecertelo - insistio.

-Si quieres hacer algo por mi - deje de abrazarlo y seque sus lagrimas - Quiero que cambies tus ojos tristes y que vuelvas a sonreir, no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir - dije - No hay nada mas doloroso que verte llorar por Stan.

Kyle dejode llorar y sonrio como de costumbre-Te lo prometo Kenny, te prometo que ya no voy a llorar mas - dijo feliz.

Paso mucho tiempo para que volviera a ver a Kyle llorar despues de eso.

* * *

><p>Un año despues. Kyle seguia amando a Stan, pero ocurrio que Wendy volvio a dejar a Stan pero esta vez para estar con Cartman.<p>

Era una noche lluviosa, estaba en casa tranquilo sin hacer nada, cunado alguien toco la puerta; era Kyle empapado, tenia la mirada triste.

-Ya le dije - me dijo.

-¿Que - pregunte.

En eso se lanzo llorando a mis brazos.

-Le dije a Stan que lo amo.

-Ya veo - le correspondi el abrazo a Kyle.

Lo invite a pasar a casa y le servi un poco de leche tibia para ver si podia calmarlo.

-Gracias Kenny - dijo llorando.

-Cuentame lo que paso Kyle.

-Le dije a Stan que lo amo, el no me respondio nada y salio corriendo - le conto.

Lo volvia a abrazar.

-Y lo peor de todo es que te prometi que jamas volveria a llorar por Stan.

Esa misma noche, Kyle se quedo a dormir en mi casa para asegurarme de que el estuviera bien pero se la pasa llorando toda la noche. En la mañana fui a dejarlo a su casa.

Por un largo tiempo, Stan dejo de hablarle a Kyle. Ese maldito de Marsh, juro que en toda mi vida jamas quise golpear a Stan pero ahora esta es la ecepcion y me dije que cuando lo viera le iba a patear el culo tan duro queharia que mi oie se enterrara en su ano. Hacer eso no era comun en mi pero si alguien provocaba el llanto de la persona que mas amo, sin importar quien fuera haria que pagara.

* * *

><p>Y una tarde me encontre a Stan en la cafeteria de la prepa.<p>

-Stan quiero hablar contigo.

-Hola Kenny ¿de que quieres hablar? - me saludo.

-¿Quien coño te crees? - le dije agresivamente.

-¿Que? - puso cara de confucion.

-Ya sabes de que hablo, lo que paso entre Kyle y tu - le dije.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-El me lo dijo.

-Bien pero eso no te incumbe - respondio enojado. Se alejo un poco de mi erp lo jale de la ropa para evitar que se fuera.

-Claro que me incumbe, em quitaste lo que mas amo en el mundo.

-Eso que tiene que ver con Kyle.

-Lo mas amo en el mundo es la sonrisa de Kyley tu la desapareciste. Tu hicsite llorar a Kyle- le dije.

Stan se sorpendio y se quedo inmovil-¿Que Kyle estaba llorando? - me dijo.

-Si, y tu pendejo fuiste el cumpable.

De no aguantar la furia tome a Stan por la camisa y lo levante un poco, todo el alvoroto empezo a armarse caundo los elumnos nos rodearon y gritaron "pelea, pelea".

-Dame un maldito motivo para no asesinarte Marsh - lo amenaze

-¡Basta Kenny! - grito Kyle asustado

Mire su cara llorosa-Porfavor Kennny detente - me dijo llorando.

Solte a Stan. No podia creer que la persona que consolaba para que no desapareciera su sonriasa, estuviera llorando por mi culpa, me hizo sentir tan horrible.

-Kyle lo siento tanto - le suplique.

-En verdad Stan me a echo sufrir mucho pero tampoco puedo permitir que tu le hagas daño - me dijo.

El salio corriendo, intente detenerlo pero fue inutil pues el ya habia huido.

No podia vivir sabiendo que yo hize llorar a Kyle, tome un cuchillo y me suicide pero como yo era inmortal no mori, ojala eso pudiera matarme.

* * *

><p>Unos pocos dias despues, en la escuela vi llegando a Stan y a Kyle juntos tomados de la mano. ¿Como era posible? ¿Despues de todo?. Me acerque a ellos con confusion.<p>

-¿Poque estan tomados de las mano? - pregunte.

-Porque mi estimado Kenneth - dijo Stan sonriendo - Kyle Broflovski es ahora mi amado novio.

Penetrantes y dolorosas palabras para mi.

-¿Eso es cierto Kyle?

Kyle sonrio con ternura-Si eso es cierto - respondio.

No soporte mas y de nuevo me suicide, por no tener el amor de Kyle pero por parte fue mi culpa haberlo pedido por que tuve la oportunidad pero no la aproveche y ahora lo e perdido para siempre.

* * *

><p>Fui a casa de Kyle para poder hablar con el.<p>

-¿Que pasa Kenny?

-Quiero hablar contigo - dije.

Me hizo pasar a su casa y subir a su habitacion.

-¿De que quieres hablarme?

-¿Porque Stan es tu novio? digo despues de todo lo que te a echo sufrir - pregunte.

-El me dijo que me amaba y que por fin lo habia entendido - respondio con la pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y todo se resolvio asi como asi? - dije enojado.

-¿Que te pasa Kenny? ¿porque te comportas tan enojado?

-Estoy enojado porque la persona que te hizo llorar ahora es tu novio - respondio enojado.

-¿Hay algun problema con eso?

-¡Te e visto dia y noche sufrir por ese bastardo de Marsh y ahora el toca tus partes privadas!

-¡No tienes derecho a hablar asi de Stan! - me grito - ¿Porque te pones de esa forma por Stan? ¿Acaso estas celoso de Stan?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es solo que ese hijo de puta no te merece, es un verdadero cabron! - grite.

-¡Sal en este instante de mi cuarto Kenny!

Sin decir nada me fui de su cuarto y de su casa.

* * *

><p>Fueron unos dias verdaderamente dificiles, creo que enverdad si estaba celoso pero que mas daba, ya habia perdido a Kyle para siempre.<p>

Deprimido fui a caminar pensondo en lo que Kyle y yo pudieramos haber sido pero por mi estupides nunca paso ni pasara.

Pero en ese momento lo vi, estaba Stan besando a Kyle en los labios de forma apasionada. Fue tan doloroso pero cuando terminaron de besarse, Kyle sonriosa de forma tan tierna y hermosa y me hizo recordad la razon por la que ahora soporto la vida.

Me senti feliz en ese instante,si Kyle esta con Stan el sonreiria por siempre y eso es lo que mas amo de el, su sonrisa. Eso ojos verdes que me miraron con ternura a los 4 años, volvieron a ser los mismos

-Cuidalo bien Marsh, no tienes idea le enorme resposabilidad que tienes ahora - dije.

No aparte la mirada de Kyle ni un instante.

-Sonrie siempre, Kyle.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen la ortografia.<p>

Dejen Reviews por favor.


End file.
